


What Love Is

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, OT3, Oneshot, three in one relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Sasha is nervous as heck waiting for a phone call, but thinking about how she'd met her two girlfriends helps to calm her down, and the three of them are reminded of how lucky they are to be together.





	What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferneverLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/gifts).



> I hope you like it <3

Sasha felt sick to her stomach. The kind of sick she got when she was anxious, and you can bet that she was feeling pretty anxious waiting for that phone call. They were supposed to have called hours ago, and with every second that ticked by, the cramps in her stomach got worse.

“Ugh, this is so frustrating,” she groaned, viciously rubbing both hands across her face.

“Relax, Sash’,” Mikasa said. She placed a hand on Sasha’s thigh and gently stroked the skin there. “I’m sure you got it.”

“Executives aren’t always the most punctual,” Annie added. She scooted closer until their shoulders were touching, and Sasha took the offered shoulder to rest her head on. She exhaled harshly. “I mean, look at Historia.”

“Historia is different,” Sasha shot back. She closed her eyes and grimaced. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap.”

Annie gave her knee a pat. “It’s okay, babe. We know that you’re pretty stressed out.”

They all fell silent then. Annie was reading a book—or making a very convincing show of trying to read it—and Mikasa was paging through a magazine. Sasha really appreciated her girlfriends sitting so close to her, but she could feel their nervous energy, and to be honest, it was making her even more nervous. So she stood up quickly and started to pace, a hand buried in her thick brown hair.

“Why are they taking so long to call me?” she thought aloud. “Even if they were going to reject me, you’d expect it to be done sooner.”

Mikasa and Annie shared a look, moved closer together to cuddle, but remained silent. They knew that once Sasha was in a mood like this, there was no getting her out until the thing she was stressing over was sorted. In this case it was that phone call, and Sasha really hoped it came soon. Before long she would start to pull her hair out, and she didn’t want to have to do that. She loved her hair. She loved turning her head suddenly and whipping Ymir in the face with it. She also loved it when Mikasa pulled her hair during sex, or when Annie complained about her hair—also during sex.

She sighed and decided to make some tea. She left her two loves to cuddle each other in the lounge, and flipped the kettle on. The sound of boiling water managed to ease her nerves slightly. She hated being like this. Sasha always tried her best to be the happiest one in the relationship, to make them smile and laugh the most. It was her trademark. Both of her girlfriends were pretty stoic.

Mikasa was really soft hearted, but she had such a tough looking exterior that it was easy to think she was rough on the inside too. She wasn’t so great with expressing herself, just like Annie. Though, Annie had no problem expressing her negative emotions. Out of the three of them, she was definitely the grumpy pants. But be it anything sensitive and mushy? Annie would nope the hell out of there. Sasha still loved her, though. There was no way she couldn’t. Mikasa and Annie brought so much light and love into her life. Sasha especially loved it when the two of them fought—physically—because then she got to sit back and watch her babes wrestle on the carpet, and that usually led to sex.

The kettle finished boiling and Sasha poured hot water into her cup. She thought about how she’d met her girlfriends, and a little smile danced at her lips.

A few years back, Sasha had been working at a grocery store, struggling just to afford her living costs as well as university. She had been studying hospitality and business, but she was really hoping to one day open her own restaurant. For the time being she focused on her studies, on her job, and her dream. It was at the grocery store that Sasha met Mikasa for the first time.

She had been unpacking boxes of wood and stacking them neatly on a pedestal, displaying their special of _Twenty Packs, 20% Off!_ She hated having to do the heavy lifting, but she had pulled the short straw, and well, that was the way these things went. Her co-workers weren’t all that bad, they just tended to leave the crappiest jobs to Sasha, since she was technically still the newbie. Sometimes it was literally a crappy job—kids tended to crap their pants in public a lot.

Sighing at her bad fortune, yet again, and wondering what she would consume for dinner, Sasha didn’t notice a customer step up beside her to study the logs of wood.

“Could I perhaps use that box?”

Sasha nearly jumped out of her skin. She flopped backwards off her stool, yelled in surprise and then stared up at the most beautiful woman she had _ever_ seen. Like, holy fuck. The woman stared down at her in concern.

“I’m sorry, did I startle you?”

Sasha swallowed. Her heart was fluttering wildly in her chest. “What?” she asked, feigning innocence. “No, not at all. I tend to fall over all the time. It’s like, my thing.” Inwardly she kicked herself in the groin. _Why the absolute fuck am I babbling like an idiot in front of this babe? Shut your trap, Sasha. Jesus._ She quickly got onto her feet and dusted her jeans off. “Sorry about that. How can I help you?”

The woman eyed her nametag. A small smile tugged at her lips—how was it possible for someone to have such a beautiful smile? Sasha felt almost weak in the knees. The woman had jet-black hair pulled up in a ponytail, a short fringe brushed to the side, and clear, pretty grey eyes. She was on the pale side, but holy shit she was toned. Sasha could see the lines of her muscles at her stomach—her shirt was pretty tight. Her biceps were also pretty impressive. Sasha would let this woman snap her in two, to be honest.

“Mikasa!” someone shouted behind them, and the two of them turned.

_Ah, her name is Mikasa. Such a pretty name for such a pretty lady._ Sasha barely managed to not sigh out loud.

“Sorry, Eren. I was just getting the wood.”

A young man joined them. His bright green eyes flashed in annoyance. “Can you hurry, please? Armin went ahead to the car. We finished buying everything else.”

Sasha wondered what relation these two had, praying to every god out there that they weren’t dating. They definitely weren’t related by blood—Mikasa was clearly Asian and Eren looked very, well, white. Maybe German. Mikasa audibly sighed and gestured to the wood.

“I was just asking Sasha here if I could use that box over there, before you so rudely interrupted.”

Sasha flushed at the use of her name. Customers rarely ever used it unless they were complaining to management, which for some reason they did all the time—she wasn’t scanning fast enough, or she smiled funny at them, or _something._ People were so nasty.

Sasha realized that she did indeed have to give some sort of response regarding the box, especially since both Mikasa and Eren were staring at her expectantly. Mikasa, at least, was smiling slightly.

“Oh! Er, um…” She looked around them, panicked. She wanted to say yes, but she wasn’t sure it was allowed. The box would be thrown out once she was done, but… “I guess it’s alright. I’ll have to carry it out for you, though.” She forced out her friendliest smile. “I can’t allow a customer to do the work I’m hired for.”

Mikasa lifted a brow, but shrugged. Eren muttered that he would be waiting in the car and left. Sasha watched him go, jealousy in her gut. What the hell was wrong with him? He treated Mikasa like she was the most irritating thing on earth. Mikasa didn’t seem to care, though. She just stood there, smiling.

“How many do you need?” Sasha asked.

Something like amusement filled Mikasa’s eyes. “Fourty packs, please.”

Sasha’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head. One pack held five logs, and fourty of them would be fucking heavy. She’d insisted on doing the heavy lifting, though, so she merely gave a shaky smile and then started packing down the display she had just made. Luckily there was still some left in the box, so Sasha just added more packs until she counted fourty. She straightened, put her hands on her hips and then stared down at the box, wondering how on earth she was going to do this.

Connie, her co-worker and friend, walked by. He stared at the box, at the customer then at Sasha, and snickered. Sasha resisted the urge to flip him off. “Alright,” she said, rubbing her hands together. “Let’s do this.”

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Mikasa asked.

Sasha bristled slightly. It was a question of concern, but the insinuation that Sasha wasn’t strong enough peeved her off a bit. So she bent down at the knees, lifted the box to sit on the tops of her feet, then with the space at the bottom she slid her fingers underneath. It took every ounce of strength to straighten her legs, but she managed it, and then she gave Mikasa a breathless nod and the two of them started towards the tills. Mikasa was staring at her with wide eyes, as if she was absolutely surprised that Sasha had been able to actually pick it up.

“Don’t you have a trolley or something to carry that?

Sasha shook her head. “It’s… in… use…” she wheezed out. “’S… fine…”

They, thankfully, made it to the nearest counter. Sasha dropped the box down and exhaled in a rush. Her other co-worker, Thomas, gave her a wide eyed look.

“Sasha, you carried that all the way here, on your own?” he asked, astonished.

Sasha waved him off. “It’s fine. It’s for a customer.”

“But… you could have called Reiner!”

Sasha felt her brow tick. “I’m sure he was busy.”

Thomas opened his mouth to say something else, but Sasha’s glare made him think better of it. “Yeah, I guess I did see him busy over by the meat aisle.”

Sasha told him the quantity and Thomas scanned it in. She turned slightly and stretched her arms, wincing slightly at the soft throb of pain. She wasn’t out of shape, in fact, she and Connie went to gym together. She mostly did swimming and running, though. Her legs were strong, but her arms not so much. Her fingers hurt from the strain, too. But she was willing to do it again for this beauty—she’d let the box crush her to death for this woman.

_Why must I let my vagina do all my thinking?_

“Alright, everything is paid for. Thank you for your help, Sasha.”

Sasha whipped around, eyes widening. Mikasa started to lift the box, but Sasha hurried forward to stop her. “I need to carry it out for you, too!” she hurried. “Please.”

Mikasa stepped away, hands lifted. “Alright, if you insist.”

Sasha grinned to herself and picked the box up again. The breath left her lungs the second her arms took on the full weight, but then she was hobbling over to the door and even Thomas laughing wasn’t enough to dissuade her. The doors took forever to whoosh open, and once they had Sasha stumbled out into the parking lot. Her knees felt weak for an entirely different reason, and her fingers started to slip.

“Shit,” she muttered brokenly. The box was going to fall, and she was going to look like a complete ditz in front of Mikasa. She stopped walking and tried to adjust the weight, but then the load suddenly lightened, and Sasha realized Mikasa had taken hold of the other side of the box. She easily lifted it up.

“I’m sure it’s okay if we’re outside of the store,” she said, grinning. “And your face is all purple.”

Sasha flushed. “I was fine, really!”

Mikasa chuckled, but didn’t pull away and Sasha didn’t stop her from helping. They walked together over to a huge bakkie, and then Mikasa dropped the hatch at the back, and took the box from Sasha’s arms like it weighed absolutely nothing. She lifted it into the bed of the truck, let it down gently, and then lifted the hatch again. She dusted her hands off against each other.

“There, done.”

Sasha’s mouth was hanging open. “How… How did you…?”

Mikasa tilted her head. “How did I what?”

Sasha pointed. “You just… lifted it!”

Realization dawned. Mikasa started to laugh then. It was such a happy, beautiful sound. Sasha was absolutely enraptured by it. She listened gleefully as Mikasa laughed until she had tears in her eyes. Then Mikasa gently touched her arm, and her eyes shimmered with amusement.

“Thank for your help, Sasha,” she said. “Could I maybe have your number?”

Sasha’s mouth dropped open again. “To… to carry things for you?”

Mikasa shook her head. “To go on a date, maybe? Unless you aren’t interested in women, otherwise I apologize.”

Holy fucking shit. “I… holy… Yes I love women! I mean, hell yeah women are my staple diet.” She wanted to slap herself. Mikasa was on the verge of laughing again, so Sasha forced herself to not babble. “And yes, you can have my number!” She pulled a pen out, paused. “Wait, I don’t have any paper.”

Mikasa held her arm out. “I’m a good substitute. Just write it on my arm.”

Sasha did so. Her fingers were shaking terribly as she gripped onto Mikasa’s soft, warm skin. Her ‘0’ looked awfully squiggly, but it was at least legible, and Mikasa seemed pleased by Sasha’s penmanship when she was done.

“Great,” Mikasa said, grinning. “It was lovely meeting you, Sasha.” She turned and headed for the driver’s side, but paused and turned to send Sasha a look. “But in future, let the buff customer carry the stock, alright? I really thought your arms were going to break off.”

Sasha’s face went bright red and warm. “W-well I was being a gentlewoman!”

Mikasa laughed again, then she climbed into the car and drove off. Sasha stood there for a long while until Thomas told her their manager wanted to see her. She groaned as she went. “What did I do this time?”

You can bet after that Sasha was pretty much obsessed with Mikasa. Before that she’d never really believed in love at first sight, but she most definitely couldn’t get Mikasa out of her head, and every time she saw a flash of black hair enter the store, her heart would leap into her throat. But a whole week passed by with nothing, and Sasha complained to Connie about her situation. He was completely jealous that someone had asked for her number—Connie was interested in Reiner, but he didn’t have the courage to actually ask the guy out.

Only two weeks after they first met did Mikasa finally message her, and they went on their first date to watch a movie and have dinner. They kissed after that, too, in Sasha’s flat doorway, her creepy old neighbour breathing heavily by his kitchen window as he watched. Even though Mr Evans was definitely beating it while they kissed, it was the most perfect kiss Sasha had ever had.

She fell completely and utterly in love with Mikasa, and after that they officially started dating.

Sasha stirred her tea, sighing softly. Her chest felt all warm and tingly from the memory. She no longer lived in that dingy old flat, thankfully. She, Mikasa and Annie all bought a house together, where they shared the master bedroom and had many, many great times. She took her tea into the lounge and forcefully seated herself between Annie and Mikasa. Annie grumbled but scooted over, then went back to reading her book.

“Your ass is heavy,” Annie growled. “Warn the small person next time.”

Sasha patiently sipped on her tea, then she wrapped an arm around Annie’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple. All she got in response was an irritated sigh, but Annie leaned into her then, and Sasha knew she was forgiven.

“Feel any better?” Mikasa asked her softly. She had discarded the magazine and was scrolling through Facebook on her phone. This was nice, having all three of them on the same couch. They spent a lot of time together, but they also spent a lot of time just doing their own thing. Mikasa was usually working out or visiting Eren, Annie was usually reading her books or writing, and Sasha was usually watching her shows or cooking.

Sasha started playing with Annie’s hair. Last year she had it cut really short, but it was growing out again. It just reached the line of Annie’s jaw, and Sasha loved to run her fingers through it. Annie had the softest hair, and she also really enjoyed it when Sasha played with it, even if she would never admit it. “A bit,” she responded to Mikasa. “It helps having both of you here.”

Annie sighed and closed her book. “I can’t read with all this distraction.” She placed her book down on the coffee table and then she crawled over Sasha’s lap to lay on her and Mikasa. The both of them shared a smile, and then Sasha continued massaging her scalp while Mikasa started on her feet. Annie was truly a tiny person.

Her love for Annie suddenly overwhelmed her, and she couldn’t help but turn Annie’s head and kiss her softly on the lips. Annie reached up and wrapped her arms around Sasha’s neck, and pulled her down more firmly, deepening the kiss. Annie was a biter, but there was no teeth this time. She knew that Sasha just needed comfort, so the kiss was gentle and sweet, and Sasha nearly melted when it was done.

“I feel left out here,” Mikasa grumbled softly.

Sasha and Annie both snorted. “Then get over here,” Sasha teased.

Mikasa put her phone down and leaned in until she and Sasha could kiss. Annie turned her head and buried her face against Sasha’s tummy, allowing them their moment. Somehow, Annie was the better kisser. Mikasa still had the sort of lips that made Sasha’s panties damp almost immediately, but Annie kissed her like she was so very afraid of hurting her, and her kisses made Sasha feel more cherished than anything ever could. Mikasa’s kisses were sometimes rough, sometimes soft, but they were always powerful and passionate. When they pulled away Sasha was breathing heavily, so Mikasa gently caressed her cheek, Annie nuzzled into her tummy, and Sasha felt the nerves melt away.

She thought about when Annie had entered her life, and she grinned stupidly.

“What?” Mikasa asked, a brow lifted.

Sasha snickered. “Nothing.”

Sasha had been seeing Mikasa for a little over two months when she met Annie, and she was so very in love. She couldn’t shut up about her new girlfriend, and no one could blame her. On her off day she had decided to get something for Mikasa, like flowers or something. She went to the mall—not where she worked—and walked around aimlessly, unsure exactly what to get. She and Mikasa had mostly watched movies and made out, and yeah, they spoke, but Sasha didn’t really know what Mikasa liked. So she took a chance and headed into a bookstore, deciding that fiction was probably a safe bet. She headed to the section labelled ‘fiction’, and noticed a small figure repacking books. At first she thought they were a child, but they were completely reorganizing the books, so she realized they must have been an employee. She stepped up to them and cleared her throat.

“Excuse me, but where do you guys keep your lesbian fiction?”

The figure turned to her, and Sasha was immediately struck by bright, clear blue eyes. She realized it was a woman, too, because her chest was, well… quite well endowed. Sasha tried not to stare.

“Are you asking me?” she asked, voice monotone and perhaps slightly annoyed.

Sasha frowned. “I, um, yes?”

The woman sighed, then she turned and started walking. “This way.” Sasha nervously followed, feeling somehow that she had just ruined this woman’s day. This wasn’t the right way to treat a customer. How was she even still working here? “The selection isn’t much, and some of it is pure crap. Do you have anything specific in mind?”

They paused beside a small gondola packed tight with books. Most of them had men on the covers, and the category signage said ‘Gay & Lesbian’. Sasha studied some of the titles before turning back to the woman.

“It’s not for me. I want to get something for my girlfriend.”

The woman nodded. “What does she like, then? What does she read?”

“I’m not really sure if she reads.”

“Then why are you in a bookstore?”

“Well, I mean… She’s gay, so I figured…” Sasha sighed. “I don’t…” Frustration welled up inside of her.

“How do you not even know what your own girlfriend likes?”

Sasha’s cheeks warmed. “How are you so rude to customers?”

The woman sighed deeply, but then she started to laugh. Sasha stared at her, thoroughly embarrassed, but definitely still attracted to her. Eventually she stopped laughing, and then she wiped tears from her eyes and ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

“I don’t work here,” she said simply.

Embarrassment was an understatement. Sasha’s mouth worked like a gaping fish. “But… but you, over there, and the books!”

The woman shrugged. “They’re too lazy to sub alphabetize their fiction, so I come here often and do it for them. I love to read.”

“Annie, are you impersonating a bookseller again?”

A very, very tall guy walked over to them, looking incredibly nervous. He was immensely huge. Holy fuck.

_Annie is such a pretty name_ , Sasha thought in between her horror at how tall this dude was.

“I keep telling you to give me a t-shirt that says I don’t work here. I can’t help it that I do your job better than you do, Bert.”

Bert sighed deeply. “Ma’am, I am deeply sorry for this. Annie doesn’t work here, but people think she does all the time. She’s stopped telling them otherwise.”

Sasha felt a little less embarrassed and a little more amused. “That’s okay, really.”

“Is there anything I can help you with?” he asked.

Sasha nibbled on her lip. She wasn’t so sure about this gift anymore after what Annie had said. “I’ve got this,” Annie told him. He stared at her for a moment, then his eyes widened and his cheeks went red, and he stumbled away very quickly. Sasha tilted her head in confusion and watched him go.

“Why’d he leave?” she asked.

Annie shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ll never understand men. Don’t date them, don’t like them, don’t understand them.”

Sasha’s heart skipped a beat. That sounded pretty purposeful. But she was dating Mikasa, and very much in love with Mikasa, so she elected to ignore the stirring in her loins.

“What do you have in mind then?” Sasha asked.

Annie took her over to the health section, and picked up a ‘Lesbian Kama Sutra’. Sasha blushed even harder, but she grabbed the book and paged through it. She was assaulted with images of nude ladies getting it on. Nice.

“Figured your girlfriend must like sex,” Annie told her levelly. “Especially with you.”

Sasha straightened. “Ex-excuse me?”

Annie gave her a little grin. “You’re cute. What’s your name?

“Sasha.”

“Okay, Sasha. Buy that for her, and read it together or something. If you have great sex, come and let me know.” She winked, grinned wider, and then went back to the books she had been packing. Sasha stared at her toned little ass, inwardly panicking.

_Oh god, but I’m with Mikasa… She’s totally into me, though…_

She decided to just buy the book and leave. Mikasa thought the book was great, and since they hadn’t had sex yet, it definitely opened the conversation, and yeah, they definitely banged that night.

Sasha really wanted to go back to that bookstore and let Annie know that she’d scored, _hard._ But she was still really embarrassed, and she felt like absolute scum for having a crush on another woman when she was already dating someone so amazing. But her heart wanted what it wanted, and after a couple of days she gathered her courage and went to the bookstore. Annie was there, as expected, and she was busy reading something by the psychology section. Sasha very quietly slid up beside her, relieved when Annie didn’t even seem to notice. She stood there for a while, waiting to see if Annie would realize she was there, but of course Annie didn’t. Eventually she cleared her throat, hopeful, but Annie still didn’t look away from the book. _Ah, so she’s that sort of reader._

Taking in a deep breath, Sasha reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. Annie startled badly. The book went flying in the air, Annie released a soft yelp of surprise and Sasha covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

“Jesus fucking Christ almighty,” Annie snarled, eyes wide. “Why the fuck did you do that?”

Sasha inhaled very deeply, waited for her inner giggles to subside, and then withdrew her hands and faced Annie as seriously as she could. “I am so sorry,” she started a little breathlessly. “I had no idea you startled easily.”

Annie picked the book up and inspected for any damage. When she was done she shot Sasha a glare. “Well, it’s rude to touch someone out of nowhere. I could have hit you or something.”

Sasha nodded. “Sure.”

Annie pressed the book to her chest, eyes narrowing. “So, what do you want? Not another book, I hope.”

Reminded now of why she’d come to see Annie, Sasha’s cheeks went bright pink. Annie, of course, noticed immediately.

“I, um…”

“Holy shit,” Annie exclaimed, grinning now. “You totally got laid because of that book.”

Well, what else did Sasha expect? Of course Annie would tease her. Why did she have to crush so hard on this tiny, fierce looking woman? Sasha sighed and looked everywhere but at Annie.

“Yes. I wanted to say thank you.”

Annie’s grin turned into a soft smile, then she turned back to study the books in front of her. “Glad I could help.”

Was she being dismissed? Sasha stared down at her feet. She really liked Annie, and she wanted to get to know her more, but she didn’t want to cheat on Mikasa. Being unfaithful was the last thing on her mind, but Annie was the sort of person Sasha really wanted in her life, even if they were just friends. Her stomach felt heavy and her heart was pounding, and it took a lot of standing there like a dork before she gathered the courage to look up again.

“Would you like to go for a milkshake sometime?” Sasha blurted nervously. Annie turned to her, an eyebrow lifted. “I mean like, as friends. I really like you, and I think you’d be an awesome friend to have.”

Annie touched the spine of one of the books, fingertips sliding down the glossy surface. “Sure,” she finally answered. “Are you sure your girlfriend won’t mind?”

Sasha was pretty sure she was sweating like an animal. “Of course! I’m only interested in friendship, honest!”

She left the bookstore with a skip in her step, but a rock in her heart. Even though she had told Annie she only wanted to be friends, deep down Sasha knew that was a lie, and it made her feel terrible with guilt. If she couldn’t keep these feelings to herself, then she needed to tell Mikasa about them. She couldn’t just… just cheat on her! So she told Mikasa she’d made a new friend, but her guilt prevented her from giving too much detail. Mikasa seemed happy for her.

Boy, if only Sasha had known what was really going on.

She went for that milkshake with Annie, and she discovered that Annie was actually a published author. She read just as much as she wrote, and she was quite popular. She used the name Ann. T Leon, and Sasha thought that name was really cool. Her real name was Annie Leonhardt, which was actually cooler, but Annie said she didn’t want her actual name on her books. Sasha didn’t really understand why. They ended up taking for hours, even though Sasha definitely did most of the talking and Annie merely stared at her, but at least she had looked pretty interested.

When the friend date ended, Sasha offered to walk Annie to her door. She really had just meant to walk her to the door, thank her for the milkshake and the chat, and head back to Mikasa. She didn’t expect to lean in and kiss Annie suddenly, and she certainly didn’t expect Annie to fully and wholeheartedly reciprocate. Sasha was definitely convinced that it was the kiss that made her fall in love on the spot. When she left Annie in that doorway, her heart had been pounding in both elation and fear.

She had just fully cheated on Mikasa. She was a horrible human being.

She went to Mikasa’s after an hour of agonizing even though she hadn’t planned on going there, and Mikasa was surprised to see her when she opened the door. “Sasha?” she asked, brows furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

There were tears rushing down her face, much to her embarrassment. She had promised herself that she wouldn’t make this about herself or her guilt, but the emotions were just welling up inside of her, and the second she had seen Mikasa’s beautiful face, it was like the floodgates suddenly opened.

“Mikasa, I… I’m so sorry.”

Mikasa tilted her head in confusion and opened the door wide. “Come inside, Sash’. What’s wrong?”

Sasha accepted the invitation and stepped widely around Mikasa into her flat. She sniffled and wiped at her wet face. “I’m sorry for crying,” she said brokenly. “I just needed to see you right away.”

Mikasa guided her to the lounge and told her to sit. “What happened, sweetheart? Why were you crying?”

Sasha’s heart throbbed in pain. Mikasa was so… so perfect and sweet and kind, and Sasha was the piece of shit that kissed another woman. She was just about to say as much, just blurt it out like the scum she was, but then she heard the sound of footsteps and looked up in time to see someone emerge from the hallway.

“Mikasa, I finished showering if you want to—” the newcomer stopped short, eyes widening.

Sasha’s mouth popped open. “Annie?” She looked at Mikasa, confused. “Mikasa, why is Annie here? How do you know her?” Her mind started racing with questions and assumptions and fear. Mikasa suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

“Oh holy shit,” Annie exclaimed softly. She leaned against the wall, arms crossed in front of her chest. “Is this who you’ve been seeing?” she asked Mikasa. “Sasha? This is the cute new girlfriend?”

Mikasa rubbed at the back of her neck. She sent Annie a slight glare. “I told you not to leave the bathroom.”

“I figured you could just explain me off as a friend or something,” Annie countered. “But not if it’s Sasha.” She grinned suddenly, like a naughty fox. “Especially since she kissed me not too long ago.”

Sasha’s stomach dropped hard. She wasn’t sure what was happening, but she was definitely sure that this was the end of any chance she had with either Annie or Mikasa. Mikasa would realize what a cheating wench she was, and Annie would think she was a loser, and long story short Sasha would die young, alone and depressed. Mikasa sent her a surprised look.

“You kissed Annie?” she asked.

Sasha swallowed hard. She looked between the two of them. Annie was outright gleeful and Mikasa didn’t look mad at all. She looked just… curious and perhaps taken aback.

“I was going to tell you,” Sasha started slowly. “That’s why I came here.”

Mikasa tapped her fingertips against her bottom lip. “Well this is very interesting.” She took a short breath. “I suppose I should tell you.”

Annie walked into the room and plopped down beside Mikasa, way too close for Sasha’s liking. “Sooner than you wanted, huh?”

Sasha wasn’t sure if she was in trouble or if she should be the upset one. She stood from the couch. “Okay, what the hell is going on here?”

Mikasa sighed. “Sasha, sit down.” Her eyes were worried, imploring. “Please?”

Sasha sat down, but on the opposite couch.

“I’m not upset that you kissed Annie,” Mikasa started carefully. “Or even if you wanted to see her. Because the truth is, Annie and I are already dating.” Sasha opened her mouth, but Mikasa lifted a hand and she paused. “Before you think I was cheating, I wasn’t. We have an open relationship, and we occasionally see other people. I was planning on telling you, just not so soon. Annie told me that she also found a new potential girlfriend, but I just never imagined that it was you too.” She grinned slightly then. “I guess we both have great taste in women.”

Sasha stared at them. “Are you shitting me right now?”

Annie shook her head. “Nope. We’ve been together for three years now. We don’t see other people all the time, just when we meet someone we can’t resist.” Her eyes darkened. “Like you.”

Sasha needed to stand and do some pacing. She went from thinking she was cheating to being told that the two women she was in love with, were actually in love with and seeing each other. She felt suddenly like the third wheel, and her insides curled in discomfort. “Should I… um… does this mean I should just, go?” Her cheeks were red and her heart was sore.

Mikasa shot up, alarm on her face. “Don’t go, please.”

“But the two of you are clearly happy without me, and I feel like a third wheel here.”

“You don’t need to,” Mikasa pleaded.

“Be with us,” Annie begged.

Sasha frowned. “I don’t think I could share you,” she confessed softly. She looked down at their feet. “I mean, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with both of you at the same time.” Annie and Mikasa both inhaled in surprise. “But the thought of either of you being with someone else? I don’t… it would hurt too much.” She lifted her head swiftly. “Not that I think being in an open relationship is bad! It’s just not for me, and I don’t want to be the thing that makes the two of you stop doing what you enjoy.”

Mikasa hesitantly caressed the side of her face. “I love you, Sasha,” she whispered. “I love you more than I thought I could. There’s just something about you that makes me want you more than air. I know this must be a lot to take in, and I’m so sorry that I never told you before we started this.”

Sasha shook her head. “It’s okay. I’m not mad, with either of you.” She closed her eyes and took Mikasa’s hand, savouring the warmth and the strength of her fingers. Annie was still silently sitting on the couch, watching them. “Can you give me some time to think about it?”

Mikasa gave her a small smile. “Anything you need.”

Sasha returned the smile, and then she released her hand and headed for the door. She heard fast footsteps behind her, and expected it to be Mikasa, but was surprised when Annie grabbed her hand and stared seriously up at her.

“I think I love you too,” she confessed in one breath. “So please, think about it. Don’t leave us.”

Sasha nodded. Annie stepped up and kissed her, and Sasha nearly dropped to her knees then and there to beg their forgiveness. But she knew she was still in shock and she needed to think this over, so she gently pulled away, gave Annie a kiss on the forehead, and then she left.

Three days later Sasha returned to them, deciding to stay.

It had been strange at first, having two girlfriends, but it was most definitely way better than simply having fun. The sex was wild and the amount of doting she received? Even wilder. Sasha was so grateful to have them. They also decided that Mikasa and Annie were done seeing other people, and they would remain faithful to each other. The both of them claimed at they were more than satisfied with Sasha in their relationship, anyway, which, to be honest, made Sasha feel awesome.

Annie had fallen asleep on her lap, so Mikasa took her free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m sure you got the job,” she told her softly.

Sasha was certain that she hadn’t, but Mikasa’s smile and Annie’s warmth chased her unease away. “Whatever happens, I’ll be fine,” she told Mikasa. She leaned over and kissed her. “Because I’ve got you and I’ve got Annie. And really, that’s all I need.”

Annie muttered something in her sleep and Mikasa’s cheeks blossomed. Sasha was certain that _this_ was what love was meant to be.

So when that phone eventually rang, with whichever outcome she got, she would be fine.


End file.
